


Get Ready for Lift Off

by AkHamil



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex, Tandem sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkHamil/pseuds/AkHamil
Summary: It has been two days since I saved the Mandalorians' life.I’m just kidding, I didn’t save his life. I just improved his situation. He would have been in violent pain for a couple weeks. I wouldn’t know, however. Is there a female version of blue balls?Part 2 to Ready your Rockets.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Get Ready for Lift Off

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all who have read Ready Your Rockets! I'm just glad that you guys like it so far! Thank you!

Get Ready for Lift Off

It has been two days since I saved the Mandalorians' life.  
I’m just kidding, I didn’t save his life. I just improved his situation. He would have been in violent pain for a couple weeks. I wouldn’t know, however. Is there a female version of blue balls?

Walking around in the house now seems weird and awkward. I try to stay outside doing something, or inside in my room. Not that I regret what happened, but I would rather not see him ignore me. I think that he is ignoring me, anyway. He has been out hunting in the woods, or hiking around the area to scout and make sure no one is looking for him. 

I’m in the middle of making dinner for myself and the kid when he walks through the door. I turn to look at him, noticing mud on his clothes, tracking mud in on my freshly swept floor. I turn my attention back to the stove.

I hear him sigh behind me and walk to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. I grab a plate and make two servings, one for me and one for the kid. I sit the plate down in front of him and he starts munching. I sit my plate down at my chair at the table, but stare at it for a moment. I should go talk to him, make sure that everything is okay. I don't want everything to continue being so awkward between us. I can’t stand not talking to him, hearing his throaty chuckle when I make a joke or the kid does something funny.

I decided to talk. I push myself out of my chair and walk over to the door, knocking lightly.

“Enter,” the Mandalorian says, and I do. I see him standing at the small dresser with an old mirror on top, looking at himself and slowly taking his armor off to clean it. He's already taken off his chest plate and shoulder pads.

“Can we talk?” I ask, sitting down on his bed. 

“What do you mean? We're talking right now.” He says, and I can hear the smirk in his face, teasing me, knowing that I am uncomfortable.

“Listen,” I sigh, “If you're mad at me, upset about what we did the other day, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take advantage of you like that. It’s just the circumstances and the plant making it hard… for you. In pain, I mean,” I say, flustered, my face flushing. I turn away from him.

“It’s not you! I owe you an apology! I felt that I was the one taking advantage of you. I feel the same way as you, wrong time and place!” 

I almost feel like that is a dig at me. Wrong time and place? Does he mean that it shouldn’t have happened?  
“I just wanted to come in here and clear the air,” I say, walking toward the door. “It won't be happening again, I promise.”

“Wait-” He says softly, taking a step toward me, and I pause at the door, my hand on the handle. “Why won't it be happening again?” 

“It was a mistake, and I’m sorry that it happened.” I open the door, and start to walk out. He grabs my arm, stopping me from moving. 

“I want it to happen again.” He says, low and husky in his voice modulator. I feel my heart quicken in my chest. He squeezes my bicep, willing me to stay. 

I turn around and look at my reflection in his helmet visor, searching for where I think his eyes would be. “On one condition,” I say, and he nods reluctantly, “Let me see you naked this time.”

He pauses, pondering on it for a moment, before nodding. “Not without the helmet, of course.”

“Of course,” I say, and with that I reach forward and start unbuttoning his pants.

“Hey, hey not so fast!” He says, chuckling at my impatience.

“I was naked before you last time, now it's my turn.” I start pulling off the rest of his armor, getting him out of all his clothes, leaving him in his shirt and briefs.

“For me to take off the shirt, I have to take off my helmet.” 

I turn around, close my eyes, and cover them with my hands, “You’re good.”

A moment later he is touching my shoulder with warm fingers, turning me towards him. I instinctively reach up to cup his chin, catching cold Beskar steel instead. I frown.

“In due time,” he whispers, brushing the cold metal against my ear. I shiver.

I sigh and put my hands on his chest, pushing him down onto his bed. His knees hit the mattress, putting him in a seated position. I push him down further, laying him down, before I kneel on the floor between his legs, rubbing my hands up to the apex of his thighs. He shifts. I grab him through his briefs, grinding softly with my palm.

He groans, the noise distorted through the voice modulator, but still such a sweet sound. It fuels the fire that's building in my core, making it get hot inside the clothes I’m still wearing. 

I hook my fingers into the waistband of his briefs, tugging them down his thighs slowly. I reach back up and wrap my fingers around his cock, feeling the heat and weight of it in my hands. It throbs with excitement. My pussy clenches in anticipation.

I feel his hands card into my hair, keeping it up out of my face while I bring my lips closer and closer to the head. I lick the small bead of precum off, savoring the salty flavor. When I situate myself and then line the head of his penis to the line of my throat, I open my mouth and push down as far as I can, deep throating him.

He hisses above me, clenching his fist in my hair. I pull off far enough to swallow and I do it again, this time enticing a groan from deep in his throat. I humm around him. I pull off for a moment, taking my hand and rubbing the pre cum and saliva around, and then put the head of him in my mouth, using my hand as well. I do this for long enough for him to start panting, and then I pull off. He groans, this time in protest.

“Don’t worry, we’re not done.”

“I want to take my helmet off and taste you.” He pants, sitting up in the bed. My heart jumps. Before I can say anything he says, “I will have to blind fold you, just so we are clear. You cannot see my face, it is against the code. I’m not even sure if you seeing this much of me is in the code or not, but I don’t remember there being anything in there about sex.”

He runs his hands up my clothed thighs, hooking his fingers into the loops of my work jeans. I unbutton them and he pulls them down my legs, making me shiver. Then my shirt, and when my bra comes off, his fingers are immediately on my nipples, rolling and pulling, making them hard in between his finger tips. My underwear are pulled off and thrown across the room for good measure, and one hand leaves my breast to rub straight down my pussy as his middle finger slowly dips the fingertip in to feel my wetness.

He picks me up and places me with my back on the bed, facing him. He reaches off the side of the bed and picks an article of clothing up.

“Uh, I don’t have any blindfolds or anything that could be used as one.” I say, and then he rips a strip of cloth off his cape, long enough to wrap around my head. “Well.” I mutter, surprised.

“Lean forward,” he commands, and I do. He wraps the makeshift blindfold around my head, tying it in a neat knot in the back. I lean up on my elbows, inevitably blind as of right now. I guess this is okay.

I hear the familiar hiss of his helmet coming off, and then the dull thud of it hitting the floor near our feet. I jolt as his hand goes back to my nipple, pulling just a little harder this time. I feel a warm breath and then wet heat surrounds the other nipple, sucking it into a tight point. I groan in my throat.

“Maker, it's so good to hear you like this again,” He says, his voice deep and gravely, clearer now than when he wears the helmet. His voice sparks heat down deep, making a shiver go up my spine. I feel my heartbeat in my throat.

He starts kissing down my body starting from my ear and going down. He sucks a bruise on my collar bone, making me moan softly. He trails light kisses down my body, stopping at the top of my thighs. He presses his hands down into the muscle there, holding me down to the bed so I can’t squirm. He lightly trails his lips down the soft skin there, and then his mouth is right over my tight bud that is begging for attention. He brings his lips down, and starts sucking.

His lips move in such a way that I can feel it in my soul if I’m being honest. It might sound corny, but it feels like every nerve ending in my body is set aflame by his mouths menstartions on my clit. The pressure and pleasure of it all is making it hard for me to breathe, and even harder for me to keep control. I move my legs, trying to wrap them around his shoulders or something, just a little more leverage, just a little more… 

He releases me, making me whine in protest. How dare he?! I was so close.

I almost start to say something when he says, voice husky with lust, “Sit on my face.” I gasp, and before I can even reply, he's tossing me around like a rag doll and laying down under me, his face just mere inches from where he was causing so much pleasure.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to suffocate you.” 

“I just picked you up and turned you around with ease, and you're worried I won't be getting enough air.” He says, a smirk in his voice, coupled with a teasing tone. I sigh. He doesn’t give me any more time to ponder, when he suddenly pulls my pussy down to his mouth by my thighs, completely covering his lower half of his face with me. He licks long stripes from bottom to top and back again. It feels like he's trying to pull my soul out from there with his tongue. He starts sucking on my clit, making a perfect suction with his lips and moving his tongue in circles around the little bundle of nerves. I feel my legs start to quiver with the exertion and pressure behind it. I start to thrust forward, making him move just a little more on my own. 

“So close, so close, so close,” I moan, reaching down and trailing my hands though the hair that I could easily reach on his head. It's a little long, and just enough that I can wrap my fingers into it. I hear him groan into me, feel the vibrations, and I’m being pushed too far, so far and then…

“Oh, Stars!” I moan, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” And then I’m gone. Galaxies explode behind my eyelids, making me dizzy. He keeps licking and sucking, taking his sweet time getting me through this orgasm.

As I come down, he pushes us up and makes us trade spots, he decides to sit on the side of the bed. 

“You're so beautiful.” He says, sounding surprised.

“Well, thank you. I would say you're not so bad yourself but…” I smile, feeling the blush start to fade. I am starting to get my breath back. He leans down, starts to pick up his clothing. “What are you doing?”

“I was going to get dressed. You’re done, I can tell you're exhausted.” He shifts.

“No, you’re not though.” I reach forward, my hand meeting the warm soft hair on his chest and I sigh. Good. “Let me take care of you.”

“I should be the one taking care of you.” And then he leans forward towards me, putting my face in his hand and pulls me closer. I wish I could see his face right now. His lips, his hair, what color his eyes are. His lips are soft and hard at the same time, a little dry and cracked too, but I still kiss his mouth like his lips hold the secret to life.

I open my mouth to him and he tangles his tongue with mine. I pull my hands up, wrapping them into his hair, tuggine, causing him to grunt in response. I do it again, and he kisses me harder, pulling my body closer to his. I feel his cock brush up against my thigh.

I pull myself away and stand, making him protest out loud. “Sit on the bed, let me straddle you.” He moves and I crawl into the bed, straddling him. He pushes his cock under me, so I sit on it. He tries his hand up my thigh from my knee, dipping his fingers low. He takes his hand back briefly, licking two fingers and getting them wet, and then putting his fingers against my pussy, pushing them in, slowly and all at once. I moan in my throat, moving with his hand. I feel him push his face against my neck, smiling and then kissing a bruise there. 

“You're ready,” he whispers, and he leans back. “All you,” He says, letting you take control. 

I reach down and tentatively grab his penis, dragging it up through my wet folds, successfully covering him in my slick. I set him up at my entrance and slowly sank down on him, riding him slowly down. I feel his body tense as he gets surrounded by my wet heat. 

When he is all the way seated inside of me, I start rocking back and forth in tandem. (Tandem sex is very slow, sensual, passionate sex. Great for closeness and feeling very in tune with their inner self.)

I rock my body back and forth slowly, making him move inside me in such a way that causes him to hit every spot inside of me, even some of the ones that are hard to get. I feel him grind up, trying to cause more friction between us. All I can do is feel, since he took away my sight for the time being. I feel his breath rush across my chest, his facial hair scratching me there. His lips kiss down my breast, finally catching my nipple in between his lips. He puts his hands on my back, pulling me down more to have my legs straighten out. He makes my legs wrap around his hips, and he starts rocking up into me with more force.

We move slowly against each other for a while, building up speed as we go. With every rock back, I feel the head of his cock drag across the sensitive spot inside me, making each breath hitch in my throat. He grabs my ass in handfuls, massaging with his fingertips as he grinds into me. A few more moves like that and this party will be ending shortly.

I raise myself up to pick up speed, impaling myself straight down on his cock. WIth each downward thrust, he thrusts upward into me, filling me and stretching me as far as I can go.

As Mando gets closer to his orgasm, he makes more noises, mostly grunts and groans as my pussy clenches around him. 

“Oh, Maker, you feel so good!” He groans, startling me. “Your pussy is so hot and tight! Fuck, gonna make me come soon, baby.”

The hair on the back of my neck prickles at the pet name, making me shiver. I throw my head back, exposing my neck to him. He leans forward and starts sucking the pressure point beneath my jaw. I thrust myself down harder on him, grinding my clit against his pubic bone, bringing me just ever so much closer to a brilliant end.

I feel him start to tense up as he is edging closer to an orgasm. I fist my hands in his hair, tugging just enough. He starts thrusting quickly, not paying much attention to a rhythm. I grind harder, chasing my orgasm as hard as he is.

A few more thrusts later, he is groaning, drawn out and deep, into my chest, and I feel his cock jump and pulsate in my pussy, filling me up with his seed. My orgasm comes swiftly after, making my world quake. I arch my breast into him, throwing my head back in ecstasy as I mewl in pleasure. 

Coming down, I slump against him, my body spent. He is too, I can tell. He is leaning his weight against me, panting. I rub my hands through his hair, soothing him. 

I pull away, grabbing my shirt off of the floor and using it to wipe myself down. I clean myself the best I can with no sight yet, and pull away from him, cleaning him off too. 

“You okay?” I ask, as he hasn’t said anything. I wish I could see his face to tell what he is thinking. 

He clears his throat, his breathing almost back to normal. “Uh,” He sighs. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just fucked out.” I laugh.

“Alrighty time to get dressed,” I say, trying to untangle my legs from his. “I have to go pee, and I can't see anything right now to do that.”

He chuckles and pulls away from me and then there is a sudden loss of heat from his close body that makes me sad. I hear his shuffling around and then he pulls the blind fold off my face, making me gasp in surprise. I blink as I try to bring my eyes back into focus with the lights. It’s still light outside.

I dress myself quickly as Mando opens the bedroom door.

“Oh, fuck,” I hear him groan. I walk out, and peer around his shoulder, looking for his upset.

“Oh, fuck,” I say in agreement. The kitchen is a mess, all the food that I cooked on the floor. The kid is sitting in the middle of it all, just slowly shoving food in his mouth with his hands. He has it all over his face. He looks up when he sees the two of us come out of the bedroom and smiles, all mouth and eyes. “Well, this is what happens when we leave him alone for a while.” I chuckle to myself.

“Alright, kid, time to get you cleaned up,” he says, picking up the kid and walking towards the bathroom.

I shake my head as I grab a broom to clean up this mess. So much for dinner tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this work! I really appreciate it! I think I'll keep writing for this story just because I think it could go far. Or maybe not. Who knows?


End file.
